1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a transport method.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique of disposing images on a rear side of a lenticular lens for obtaining a stereoscopic image or an image that changes its picture depending on a viewing angle. When such an image is to be obtained, the image is stuck to the rear side of the lenticular lens. However, directly recording the image on the rear side of the lenticular lens has been also performed.
The image (lenticular image) on the rear side of the lenticular lens needs to be fitted to a lens arrangement of the lenticular lens with good precision. Accordingly, even in the case where the image is recorded to the rear side of the lenticular lens, position adjustment between the lenticular lens and the image with good precision is needed.
In Japanese Patent No. 3,471,930, there is disclosed a technique of detecting a position of a lenticular lens using a sensor and performing recording at a predetermined position on the basis of the detection result. In JP-A-2007-130769, there is disclosed a technique of implementing a countermeasure against a position deviation on a tray of a recording medium placed on the transport tray for enhancing precision of a recording position.
In Japanese Patent No. 3,471,930, a sensor for detecting the position of the lenticular lens is needed, so that costs for the apparatus increase. In Japanese JP-A-2007-130769, even the position deviation of the recording medium with respect to the transport tray is suppressed, when the transport tray is transported while being inclined with respect to a transport direction, the precision of the image recording position on the recording medium is degraded.